


So, Your Former Student Lays One On You the Week Before Your Wedding

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e13 Diva, F/M, Infidelity, Reaction, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Finn kisses Emma and sends her on a tailspin about her conflicting feelings for Will.
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Finn Hudson/Emma Pillsbury
Kudos: 1





	So, Your Former Student Lays One On You the Week Before Your Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, February 8, 2013** : I’ve just been having Femma feelings and this happened. :)
> 
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/42627595903/so-your-former-student-lays-one-on-you-the-week)

_ Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep calming breaths. _

Emma had sunk into her chair, surrounded by the centerpieces she had been panicking over but now forgotten. She had sat there, in that chair for what seemed like hours, just trying to breathe.

_ Finn. Finn. Finn. _

Well, if nothing else, the kiss had stopped her panic attack about the centerpieces. Now she just had to stop another one from coming on for an entirely different reason. She was marrying Will next week. Will. Oh god, Will. He would be home in a few days and things still had to be done and-

Finn had kissed her. Will’s best man.

She had seen that deer in the headlights look in his eyes after it happened, registering it past her own shock. He had ran out of there so fast…he had been acting without thinking, as he so often did. He just wanted to fix things.

_ “Okay, we make a great team. We can figure this out together.” _

Her hand came up to her lips, touching them gently. Closing her eyes she could still feel the gentle press against her mouth, not demanding, just giving. Something stirred in her chest, something that had been nagging in the back of her mind ever since the whole moving to Washington debacle.

Emma loved Will. She had since that first day. But things had changed. He had changed. Or maybe it was her. Maybe…

And Finn was so much like Will. Yes, that was it. Will was gone, she was just transferring her feelings onto the next best thing.

But Emma couldn’t remember the last time that Will had said they were a team.

_ “Yeah, that looks fine, Ems. Fine.” _

Why couldn’t there be a pamphlet for this?


End file.
